


Peaceful

by Herlovestoryx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Jooheon and Shownu are mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herlovestoryx/pseuds/Herlovestoryx
Summary: Their morning continues on peacefully thereafter.





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> saw this on my documents and decided to post it. technically unfinished and more of a mess if anything and short as hell

Something drips disgustingly onto Hyungwon’s neck, a vague plopping sound being heard as it hits his skin. Hyungwon groans a little and shuffles, burying his head deeper into the warmth of his pillow, trying desperately to ignore the whine coming from the body half on top of him. He shifts a little again, arm stiff and numb, where the other brunet wiggles around for a few seconds before sighing contentedly and mummering that Hyungwon makes a good bed despite everything. Hyungwon really doesn’t want to know that the ‘despite everything’ consist of.

“Hyung.” He mumbles.

“Yeah?” the other says, squishing his face in between Hyungwon’s chin and collarbone.

Hyungwon pauses; takes in the peaceful serenity that their dorm is in. a rare occurrence, something that Hyungwon honestly misses, or at least craves as a result of living with five guys and an overactive puppy. He’s not entirely sure he wants to break the silence- but then the body on top of him wriggles once more- and Hyungwon can all too feel the morning wood his teammate is sprouting- right in between his (thankfully) clothed ass cheeks.

Hyungwon quietly snaps.

“Get the fuck off me.”

As expected Hoseok snorts like the loser Hyungwon thinks he is and mumbles how Hyungwon should make him.

So, of course, Hyungwon does.

The kick is harder than what he initially intended but it gets the job done- Hoseok is on the bottom of their bedroom floor, screaming bloody murder.

“Shut up. It’s too early for this.” Both Hyungwon and Kihyun (who woke up to the sound of Hoseok screaming 0.2 seconds ago) sneer. They look at each other (Hyungwon with drool slathered all over his neck, hair mussed and one eye bigger than the other and Kihyun with a face more swollen than a chipmunk’s, eyes squinted and tiny little marks imprinted onto the side his face where he must’ve slept on his hand) and scowl.

“Stop doing that.” they both say. Their frowns deepen.

Hyungwon looks at Kihyun up and down, in the way that he knows Kihyun hates- makes the slightly older boy tick, because of the theoretical implication that Kihyun is dirt at the bottom on Hyungwon’s shoe.

“Why are you even here Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon taunts, a smirk settled on his lips. He leans back to the wall as he stares Kihyun down (Metaphorically as he can’t exactly see at this given time) “Were you really that desperate for a good morning f--”

“Shut up, you frog. “Kihyun’s scowl deepens. They both ignore Hoseok who’s still crying on the ground. Kihyun massages at his temple, sitting up on Hyunwoo’s bed and Hyungwon lets the worry seep a little into his stomach.

“…Go take some medicine or something.” Hyungwon mutters, eyes drifting to the pillow he was nearly suffocated on.

“Not that I need you to tell me. Plus, Minhyuk already forced fed me some an hour or so ago.”

Hyungwon eyes snap back to Kihyun and even Hoseok stops his whinging to look at their main vocal.

“What?” Kihyun says after a period of silence, his eyes drifting towards the other two in the room.

Hoseok and Hyungwon share a look, before twin identical smirks appear on their faces as they stare at their main vocal.

“No seriously what?” Kihyun asks.

“Kinky.” Is Hoseok’s only response, leaning his back against his bed , eyes closed.

Kihyun goes bright red. “What the actual fuc--"

“I HEARD SCREAMING!” there’s a thump and suddenly their bedroom door is open. “Is everything ok?”

Minhyuk is panting, breathless and red-face as he glances at the other three who give him blank looks (minus Kihyuns blush)

“Could you knock?” Hyungwon says instead of answering the teal head’s question. Minhyuk frowns.

“Why?”

“We could be unclothed you know.”

“Once again why? You act like I’ve never had you bent over bef--”

“Shut up!” Kihyun yells, eyes closed, voice breaking at the last syllable. “It’ way too early for these conversations.”

Hoseok makes a thoughtful noise. He leans his head back onto his bed- hair lightly touching Hyungwon’s feet.

“But it’s never too early for morning sex righ-mhph”

Hyungwon’s not entirely sure how angry Starship would be if they killed Hoseok this morning, but with the dangerous glint in Kihyun’s eyes, as he suffocates Hoseok with Hyunwoo’s pillow, Hyungwon would rather take his chances with angry staff than with an irate Kihyun.

…

“Can you all please leave the screaming for night? We do have neighbours you know.”

Kihyun pours the rest of the milk from his cup, down the back of Changkyun’s shirt, as a response.

Changkyun screeches at the coldness and jumps up from his chair, allowing Kihyun to swiftly sit down.

Minhyuk laughs heavily at the scene- nearly falling off from the stool he’s perched on, whilst Kihyun innocent takes a bite of his food.

“What Changkyunnie?” Kihyun taunts mildly, after Changkyun stops freaking out. “I thought you wanted to be _dripping in white_ , this morning.”

Changkyun growls. “You’re disgusting.” He says as he stares intensely at Kihyun.

Hyungwon snorts; nearly chocking on his food. “That’s _definitely_ not what you said last night--”

“I’m leaving.”

“Hyunwoo’s in the bathroom!” Kihyun calls out.

“Imma join him.”

Changkyun leaves, and Hoseok (who’s sitting next to him) wrinkles his nose, in a way that Kihyun can’t help but classify as adorable.

“I really hope he’s not thinking of doing anything in there.”

Minhyuk scoffs. “Hyung, you really are not the one to talk.”

Hoseok frowns and looks at the teal head. “What do you mean?”

“Hyung you’re like the kinkiest one out of all of us.” Hyungwon states, mouth full of food, while speaking. “You legit got Jooheon off backstage, just because he looked good in a suit.”

“So? He does. You can’t deny that.”

“You made Minhyuk call you daddy.” Hyungwon continues. “Twice.”

“Minhyukkie has a daddy kink, I was doing him a favour.”

Minhyuk squawks and denies what Hoseok said, but they all already know is (at the very least) somewhat true, so the ignore him.

“You made me tie you up, and withhold you from ejaculating to ‘increase the intensity.’” Kihyun adds, smirking. Hoseok goes bright red at this- sputtering renunciations that mash to a mumbled mess.

Their morning continues on peacefully thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter if you want.  
> @Mellovesmx


End file.
